


Playing for Keeps

by Totalspiffage



Series: Playing For Keeps Verse [1]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Tattoo and Pawnshop AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-17
Updated: 2017-01-26
Packaged: 2018-05-21 05:14:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6039607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Totalspiffage/pseuds/Totalspiffage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Isabela is a simple smuggler working as a pawn broker for Varric. Merrill is a tattoo artist new to Kirkwall after living with the Dalish her whole life. When their paths collide, Isabela can't resist wanting to know her a little better. (Rating may go up, depending)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isabela comes home from a smuggling job, Merrill opens her tattoo parlor in Lowtown's Alienage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have been trying to write this for SO long, so here, take what I have so far and hopefully this will motivate me to get off my ass and write. I may like the assistance of a beta or something for this, so if you're interested I could really use someone to bounce ideas off of! Message me here or preferably on tumblr at [totalspiffage](http://totalspiffage.tumblr.com).
> 
> General AU Stuff: So this is kind of beginning-mid act one, Fenris hasn't shown up quite yet. This is a twin Marian/Garrett AU, Beth and Carver are still both alive. Magic is a little more loosely regulated in this verse, as the chantry has declined. Meredith is more of an overvigilant head of a special magic task force. If you have any questions about this universe please send them my way over on tumblr! 
> 
> I'll probably make a few oneshots in this verse because I love modern AUs? We'll see.

The Hanged Man was near empty on a Tuesday afternoon, just past lunch. The bar was a popular haunt in Lowtown, with its cheap beer, snacks, and TVs lining the walls for various sporting events. The seats were flimsy, easily broken in bar fights, and, somehow, it perpetually smelled of day-old spilled beer. What the Hanged Man lacked in luxury and looks, it made up for in convenience and ease of access. This shady place was where a woman like Isabela felt most at ease.

Isabela strode in with a messenger bag slung over her shoulder and a spring in her step, even if her post-travel high was wearing off. It was nice to be out again, but she’d had to go by plane. Quick and convenient, planes were nothing like being on the sea. She despised airports. Still, it was better than being cooped up, and she even had a sponsor to help her fund her smuggling run.

And speaking of her sponsor, there he was. Varric Tethras, the quiet financial power of Kirkwall. Although he made his own fortune through writing, his real money was in the businesses and _activities_  he managed. Some less legal than others.

“Well well, here she is. How was your trip?” Varric said, raising a glass to the woman approaching his corner in the Hanged Man. Her heeled boots clacked with every step she took toward the table.

“Productive,” Isabela responded, taking a seat across from the dwarf. She propped her legs up on the seat beside him as he chuckled, “By-the-by, I have a souvenir for you.”

“Ah. The one I asked for, I assume.” Varric met her gaze over his glass and she smiled, her lip piercing glinting in the dim light.

“Of course, Varric. When have I ever left my favorite dwarf wanting for anything?”

She slid her heavy bag under the table, and he passed her an envelope in return.

“I assume you’ll be taking the pawn place back now that you’re home, Isabela. You know, you really should keep more regular hours than ‘when I feel like it’.” Varric tucked the bag under his chair and looked back at the thief.

“Ugh. Yes, yes money, work, all that nonsense,” She rolled her eyes and waved down a waitress for a drink.

“I know you hate being tied down, Rivaini, but I keep telling you, until you get your own ship back, you’re stuck here. This is what I can offer.” Varric’s tone was gentle, but firm. 

Isabela sighed, “I know. I appreciate the help you’ve given. It’s good to be able to Run at all.” The waitress set a glass of whiskey down in front of her and she threw it back all at once.

Varric leaned back, smiling once again, “Well, regardless, we missed you at Wicked Grace last week. You've gotta meet the new addition.”

Isabela cocked her head, “New addition? Who, that elf girl the Hawkes helped move out of the settlement on the mountain last month?”

Varric nodded, “I’m curious to see how you two get on. She’s… not as wordly as some of us. You might find it cute... or you’ll eat the damn girl alive. Marian and Garrett seem to think she’s interesting enough to stick around for a while.”

Isabela laughed loudly, “Ooh, she sounds like a treat. Can’t wait to meet her.” A wink, and another laugh, and Varric shook his head.

 

* * *

 

This was it. The shop was hers. _Hers_. Eluvian Tattoo was sandwiched between a run-down laundromat and a city-elf owned sandwich shop in the middle of the alienage neighborhood. Just past the street, the very top of the Vhenadahl’s high branches could be seen, carved and shaped by (previously very illegal) alienage magic over nearly a century.

Merrill had come here on a whim, moved by an argument with the Keeper and the timely arrival of a charismatic group of strangers. The Hawkes were kind. Too kind. Garrett was large, burly, but always had a kind word. Marian was more often found with a smirk, but even her jokes showed a side that truly cared. Their two siblings were always at odds and the family was currently working its way through rough times after coming to Kirkwall from Ferelden. Merrill didn't know the details precisely.

The dwarf had set her up with a place, asked if she could make use of a run-down old storefront Varric had apparently won in a game. And so her tattoo hobby had become a job. It was still sparsely furnished, with only bare necessities at the moment, but Varric was working on it, and she'd been so grateful that she hadn't asked for anything more than he offered. Apparently her Dalish certification had been honored by the Viscount, to her surprise, and she'd been set up with her shop in less than a month since she moved in.

Until the rest of her essentials got here, she'd been doing free consultations to get word out.

“Do you have any design ideas? Or any I could talk over with you?” Merrill asked, grinning at the newcomer, sitting nervously at the consulation table with her, a design book sitting open to a page on Elven knots.

The young elven girl fidgeted, “I… I don’t know. I like old Dalish tales. Maybe some Dalish design somewhere?”

Merrill smiled encouragingly, “Of course. Would you like me to tell you about my own, and maybe that will jog your imagination?”

She pulled up her sleeves, with lattices of interwoven tattoos covering her arms in intricate knots and tangles. Symbols of Elven tales and heroes. A better time for her people. A dog on her forearm caught the elf’s attention.

“Is that a mabari?”

“Yes, it's the mabari that bit off part of the Dread Wolf’s tail!” Merrill said simply. 

The elf’s eyes lit up, “I love dogs, I- I thought it was a human thing, but if they’re in elven tales… Can I get a similar one?” She looked positively joyful. It was a shame, Merrill thought, that none of the city elves really knew much of the Dalish tales.

“I would love to. Let me draw something up this weekend, alright? Come back Monday?”

The elf woman made the appointment and turned to the exit, only to almost bump into a familiar pair of humans as she left.

“Oh, I’m so sorry,” The elf said, apologetically.

“Don’t worry about it,” a deep male voice replied, his voice soothing by nature. Merrill looked up and grinned.

“Garrett! Marian!” She jumped up from off her consulting stool and rushed to greet them. They were clearly twins, both around the same height, with messy black hair, even if their eyes contrasted wildly.

Marian followed her brother into the shop, looking around, “Thought we’d stop in and see the place. It's coming along well, isn't it? How’s the apartment above this?”

“That’s still messy, I’m afraid. I can’t have visitors there while it’s so unkempt!” Merrill looked apologetic, biting her lip, thinking of all the things yet unpacked. She barely had any food at all to welcome guests either, besides maybe water.

Marian nodded, Garrett becoming distracted by some of Merril’s art on the walls. Her paintings were less serious than her tattoos, but she’d always found it so relaxing

“Hold on, those are your tattoos?” Marian reached out for Merrill’s exposed arm, looking with awe at the designs, “These are _beautiful_ , Merrill! I mean, I knew you must be good, but _wow!”_

“Much better than Carver’s, that’s for sure,” Garrett said, and Marian let out a bark of laughter.

Merrill blushed from the praise, "Well, they're my designs, but this was done by my Keeper, obviously. I can't exactly reach some of these spots!"

“Do you mind if I-,” Marian indicated her phone and Merrill shook her head as Marian opened her camera to take a picture, “I just wanna send this to Bela. She’s gonna _love_ it.”

“I don’t think our dear Merrill has met Isabela yet. That’ll be… well… something,” Garrett said, in thought.

Marian just chuckled and closed her phone, “Mm. That’ll be interesting.”

 

* * *

 

 **Izzy <3** [2:24]: Is that the hot new elf???!

 **Cute Hawke** [2:25]: Merrill, yes! Aren’t her tattoos lovely?

 **Izzy <3** [2:25]: Mmm. I’d like to see the rest of her and see how far down they go.

 **Cute Hawke** [2:27]: I expected that from you, to be honest.


	2. Meetings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Varric informs Merrill of an interesting Elven item, and Merrill discovers Isabela's shop.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't realize I didn't have this listed as a multi-chapter fic. GO ME.

The sounds of the city were the hardest to get used to. When you were used to the calls of sea birds or the gentle noises of the halla, the urban ambience kept you awake for a long time. Police sirens went off at least 4 or 5 times a night, and daily Alienage activity always seemed to bleed through the windows. A building was getting torn down a block away, and the construction always, inevitably, jolted Merrill out of her dreams each morning.

Kirkwall was definitely not home. Not just yet.

She missed the green, and every potted plant in her apartment was a good indication of just how much. She had plants in each room, flowers, rubber plants, even simple herbs, like elfroot. It helped, Merrill thought. It made it a little easier to deal with the sudden absence of nature all around.

Merrill set her small tea kettle on the old-fashioned gas stove, watching the flame flicker to life. This wasn’t so different from the mobile trailers that the Dalish lived in. It was even a bit of an upgrade. For one thing, she didn’t share a space with anyone. This was all her own. That was new. Also strange, but still new.

The loneliness, she had found, was the worst part about it. You’d be surrounded by thousands of people all the time, but return to an empty apartment. It would take a while to adjust to that, of all things.

A gentle buzz on the coffee table near the couch caught her attention. Merrill rushed over, looking to see where on the table it was, but it was hidden, buried somewhere under a mound of books. Merrill lifted up a few, and the phone tumbled out of a volume on herbalism she’d been reading the night before.

“Really, Merrill! You’ve got to be more careful with your things,” she scolded herself.

The phone showed a missed message from Varric, who had sent a picture of an exquisite Elven mirror, cracked and broken. It was beautiful. She wondered if she could repair it. Another message appeared as she held the phone, startling her for a moment.

 **Varric** [11:14AM]: $600 at the Emporium. I know you like Elven stuff. If you think you can find the money somewhere, it’s yours. If not, I’m sure a human collector will take it.

Merrill bit her lip, trying to do mental math to figure if she could spend that much and still be able to make her payments on time for the things she already owed the dwarf. _But a human could come by and take it_ , she reminded herself. It would be worth a few months of scraping by to save an invaluable piece of history, wasn’t it? But what if something happened and she needed that money?

“No,” she said to herself, “I’ll just have to decline.”

 **Daisy** [11:17AM]: I can’t spare it, I’m sorry... I would love to, but. You know.

 **Varric** [11:18AM]: Listen Daisy, I can HEAR the disappointment in your text. I’m a sensitive dwarf, I can tell.

 **Varric** [11:18AM]: Take something shiny over to Pawnographic in Lowtown. She’ll hook you up.

 _Something shiny?_ Merrill wondered what she could take. There was her amulet. It was old, but not as old as that mirror must have been. If she sold it to get up enough to get the mirror, it would be a worthy trade.

Grabbing her amulet and purse, she rushed out the door, hoping this time she wouldn’t get lost in Lowtown.

 

* * *

 

Quiet days at Pawnographic were either the worst or the best. Holed up in her little shop in the middle of Lowtown, Isabela grew bored with TV. There was nothing good that would eat up any time.

Although running this place wasn’t her only endeavor, it certainly took the most time to manage. With managing her _slightly-_ less-than-legal books, making bribes, her smuggling, and obviously her legitimate side of the business too, she had her hands full. It was a small place, and her apartment was just around the corner. The store was furnished in her favorite tapestries; deep, rich colors of red and just enough light to see your way around the small store. It was shady, and that’s how Isabela liked it.

Just as she was sighing over the possibility of a business-free day, the door opened, and the bell rang. A customer. Finally.

“Hello?” Called a woman’s soft voice from the front of the store. Strange, but not unheard of in a pawnshop. A change of pace could be nice, if profitable.

“Come on in, babes,” Isabela replied, voice dripping with charm, “Buying or selling?” She stepped up to the counter, looking over the elf woman. She couldn’t be older than 27, and she had braids in her short black hair. There was a striking elven tattoo across her face, marking her as Dalish. _What were they called?_ , Isabela wondered idly. She couldn’t remember. _Something that sounds_ **_like_ ** _vaseline but isn’t, I know that much. That’s gotten me a slap before._

“Erm-, well, I was _thinking_ of looking but er- I was wondering if you could tell me how much this little amulet of mine is worth? Just. Out of curiosity. I don’t exactly _need_ it, I suppose, now that I’m not with the clan.” The elf’s bright green eyes meeting Isabela’s as she talked. Her accent was charming and lilting, and she spoke so fast she nearly tripped over her words. She seemed anxious, retrieving a small item from her purse to place it on the counter.

“Need money for something?”

“No- well, yes, I suppose. My friend, he- he sent me here to see if I could scrounge up money to get this incredible elven piece he’s found,” Merrill said. The woman behind the counter was slightly older, if also slightly shorter than her. Freckles dusted her face and chest, and she wore a bandana in her hair. Her chest was prominently on display as she leaned on the glass countertop. Not that Merrill was looking, of course.

Isabela, meanwhile, was looking her over with a curious expression. She remembered Hawke had mentioned helping a Dalish elf resettle here, the one with beautiful tattoos. Tattoos quite like the ones peeking out of the long green sleeves of her simple dress. Was this the new girl?

Isabela gave her a winning, warm smile, “Let me see your item and we’ll talk about a price, if you still feel like selling.”

Looking over the amulet, Isabela admired the beautiful silver set with precious gems. The marks of a Dalish god were etched into the surface. It was easily five hundred years old. A piece like this could sell to a museum for around $1000. Still, the girl was nervous, and it was no doubt a tie to a home she’d left in a hurry. Then again, money was far more valuable in the City of Chains.

“What’s your name, sweet thing?” She knew it, of course, but she’d rather the lovely elf think her polite.

“Merrill Sabrae.”  Merrill’s voice shook, but she feigned confidence anyway, and Isabela felt a nagging sense of her good conscience.

“Hm. You’re friends of the Hawkes, yes?” Merrill nodded and Isabela continued, “I’m Isabela. She showed me some of your tattoos. It’s been far too long since I’ve had a new tattoo done. If you’d be willing, I’d like a half sleeve designed and inked. I’d be willing to match the cost of your item, and I can pay up front.”

Merrill tilted her head a little, confused, “Oh, well, of course! So you don’t want it? And- I think we’ll need a proper consultation. Not right now, obviously. But at some point.”

Isabela winked, “Ordinarily I’d take that as an invitation for something naughty, but I have it on good authority that you’re an artistic genius. A Hawke’s word is good enough for me.”

In the dim light, she could still see a tinge of pink against Merrill’s pale skin as her long eyelashes fluttered. _Oh_ , thought Isabela _, I think this will be fun._

Isabela turned and walked to the back, returning shortly with a stack of cash.

“Five hundred sixty. Keep your trinket, we can make everyone happy this way,” Isabela said, giving her the carefully counted and marked paper sovereigns.

They finished the official transaction, Merrill tucking the amulet back safely into her purse. It would probably make Merrill much happier, in the long run. After all, Isabela knew about selling what was left of a former life in order to move on.

“You know, sweet thing, I’ll need a number to put your face to, so we can plan for this piece.” Isabela hoped she wasn’t too see-through. For once, this did have a lot of truth to it. And if she decided to see the elf after-hours, well, she’d get there if she got there.

“Oh of course!” Merrill gasped, “I’m sorry, I almost forgotten we’d need to be able to _talk,_ of course we’d need to talk.”

Isabela just laughed, “Here, put your number in.” She handed the elf her phone and Merrill quickly typed it out before handing it right back.

“Do you mind nicknames?” Isabela asked, as she scrolled up to the contact name section.

Merrill shook her head, her braids flying out just a little as she did so. _That’s adorable_ , Isabela thought.

“Good, I’d rather ask and not risk making you uncomfortable, kitten.”

Again, Merrill felt the blush rise, unbidden. Isabela was a gorgeous woman, that much was clear. She couldn’t help it if she happened to overthink the simple flirting, right? After all, soon Isabela would be in her studio, and Merrill would have to work on her skin for extended periods of time...

She shook the thought away before turning to leave, “A-anyway, it was lovely to meet you, and thank you for the help.”

“I’ll see you soon! Good luck getting that piece you want.” Isabela winked and retreated to the back room, leaving Merrill’s heart beating a little faster than normal as she exited the shop into the warm spring air of Kirkwall’s Lowtown.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to say, my planning document is 12 pages long and the main document is 8. I keep writing scenes in the future. Whoops. But hey, the meeting's done!
> 
> Also, I apologize, but I love text conversations.
> 
> Feel free to come talk to me on [ tumblr](http://totalspiffage.tumblr.com) and ask me questions about the verse if you want, I've thought about it far too much.


	3. Discovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isabela helps Merrill win at cards, Merrill begins her design for Isabela's tattoo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Sorry this took so long, I had a HUGE block, but I have a lot written for down the line at least! Thanks for all the kudos and for sticking with me!

“Garrett and Carver are at the top of the stairs, panting and clutching their poor arms, and that’s when I grab the mirror and carry it the rest of the way inside myself. Didn’t break a sweat!” Marian said, laughing. Garrett rolled his eyes at his twin’s side, shaking his head.

Varric chuckled, “Good thing Junior’s not here to hear you re-tell that one. Especially if it’s true.” He opened his phone and Merrill could see him making a note of something before closing it. She really needed to stop being nosy. Her keeper had always said it was a horrible habit.

“It’s true. I can second it! I felt bad for laughing but ohh you should have seen how RED their faces were.” Merrill said, just as Isabela strutted in, “Ooh! Hello!”

“Sorry I’m a bit late, got a bit distracted by this gorgeous rich boy on the docks,” Isabela said, by way of greeting and slipped into an empty chair on Merrill’s right.

“A rich boy? More like his yacht, probably.” Marian snorted, dealing Isabela a hand of cards.

Isabela waved the comment away with a hand, “I mean, yes, I wanted to see the boat up close but sex is as good a chance as any, right?”

Merrill blushed, not that sex bothered her, but… In the clan it was a bit less exciting to hear about.

“I think you’re startling Daisy, honestly, can you dial it back for ONE second?” Varric scolded.

“Or what? You’ll have to _spank_ me?” Isabela giggled, making Merrill’s face go even brighter red.

Merrill coughed, “I’m a perfectly grown adult, thank you, I just go a bit red sometimes! Anyway, are we still playing cards or have we given that up?” Her voice came out higher pitched as she rambled, ending in an undignified squeak.

Thankfully, Marian started up the next round and they continued. Merrill was no good at cards, but she tried to remember the shem rules she’d learned a few weeks previously. Just as she was about to put down a knight of dawn, she felt Isabela’s knee nudge her under the table. She looked at the woman, who mouthed “draw”.

Merrill looked again at her hand, three matching cards, two non-matching. she tossed away a stray song and drew from the deck, finding herself with four matching Knights.

“I raise!” she said, sliding some tokens into the pot. Around the table, Varric, both Hawkes, and Isabela all slid their tokens in to call her bet.

Isabela wasted no time on her turn, playing the Angel of Death immediately. Hands were overturned, and Merrill found herself, for once, the winner of the pot with four matching cards. She grinned at Isabela, who just gave her a smirk and winked.

* * *

**Kitten** [1:25 AM]: Thank you for your help tonight! Couldn’t have won without you.

 **Isabela** [1:26 AM]: You’ll get the hang of the game soon enough, especially with such a prolific tutor ;)

 **Kitten** [1:30 AM]: I still don’t get how to cheat and not get caught, but thank you!

 **Isabela** [1:31 AM]: You’ll get it. Don’t worry.

 **Isabela** [1:33 AM]: Will I see you tomorrow for our consultation?

 **Kitten** [1:37 AM]: Oh! Right! Tomorrow yes anytime, I look forward to it!!

* * *

The bell above the door rang and Merrill felt all the nervousness she’d managed to keep away all day suddenly rush back through her veins. _Focus, Merrill, for the art_ , she told herself, smiling at Isabela with what she hoped was a normal looking grin.

“Well, hello, Kitten! I must say, you are in a very nice place for the alienage,” Isabela greeted, waving at the parlor. Her hair was swept back into a bandana again, her earrings large and gaudy, but somehow on Isabela, it felt right.

Merrill took a deep breath and managed to respond, “Yes! Well, I try. Varric helps, you know how he is. He’s practically a philanthropist!”

Isabela laughed, “That’s certainly not something he’s called often. More like ‘short bastard’ or ‘cheapskate cheat’, but that’s mostly in business.”

Merrill blinked, “Really? Because he’s been ever so kind to me! I’m sure those people must be ten times worse than him, to say those things.” She turned to grab her portfolio and a few drawing utensils, the paper she’d need for designing already laid out on the consultation table.

“Oh, Kitten, you know more than what people think you do, I’ll give you that.”

Merrill just smiled and led Isabela to the table where she did consulting, “First thing, measuring! Then we can do as many copies as we need. Isabela stayed silent while she measured, except for little snatches of humming here and there.

“What’s that song?” the elf asked, while she worked, repositioning Isabela’s arm up in the air.

“Oh, nothing,” Isabela said, “Just a bit of an old sea shanty the older sailors would sing.”

When she’d made a decent arm stencil, she set to work copying it onto the paper to work on the design.

“Right, so, design ideas! This is my favorite part!” Merrill said, getting out her pencils eagerly before sitting across from the other woman.

Isabela reached into the small bag she had with her and pulled several freshly printed pictures out, “Yes! I brought you pictures,” she said, “Not the dirty kind, for once in my life.” Isabela winked, then, and Merrill felt herself grow just a little giddy.

“Yes! Of course! Reference, let’s see.” Merrill picked up the pictures. One was a fairly extravagant yacht, with multiple levels, clearly seaworthy. Isabela stood on the bow, smile wider than any she’d seen on her face before. Another was of the wheel of the same ship, Merrill guessed. The Siren’s Call, it said.

“She was mine. Well, my ex-husband’s, but he was gone by then. I loved her… But, she had a bit of a run-in with the cliffs outside Kirkwall, I’m afraid.” There was a sadness in her voice that she was trying to cover, Merril could tell.

It was clearly important to Isabela, no matter what. She’d have to get this design just right.

“I’m thinking- hmm- wave patterns, as if on the open ocean. We can see the ship from the bow, maybe have you standing on it like the picture? and then on the upper shoulder area, the wheel, with its name.”

Isabela just gave a small smile and nodded, “That would be nice. No need to put me on it. I made it out, after all.”

Merrill nodded, and wrote down some notes, drew some general shapes where she’d want the main elements to go.

“And, if I decide to get it extended from just the half sleeve, I’d like that to be possible as well,” Isabela added, quietly.

Merrill was amazed at how different she was when she was talking about her lost ship. If it hadn’t clearly hurt her so deeply, she might have pried. Isabela, as her first and second impressions had shown her, was confident, flirty, openly a sexual being, and knew it. This was an intriguing side she hadn’t shown before. This was what she truly cared for, and she saw a troubled woman before her, her soul bared in only a few pictures.

“I can have the first design to you in around a week,” Merrill said, “If you enjoy it, we can get started right away next time!”

Isabela’s face changed almost instantly, her facade re-emerging, “Ooh, you do love to tease a lady, kitten.”

Merrill just giggled. She was getting used to both sides of Isabela, and they still barely knew each other, “Well, I’d hate to give you something unsatisfying done quickly!” She wasn’t very good at innuendo, but Isabela let out a guffaw anyway, throwing her head back as her laugh echoed.

“Oh, you’re good. I like you,” Isabela said, recovering from her laughter, “Listen, I’ll come by same time next week. In the meantime, let’s go out sometime? I bet you haven’t seen some of the best sights yet. I’ll take you somewhere nice, promise.”

Merrill blinked, “Oh! I- I suppose it would be nice to get out more, yes! Although I’m not sure if I can-,”

Isabela cut her off, “My treat, no worries.”

Merrill nodded, “Well, then, yes, of course!”

As Isabela smiled and turned to leave, throwing her hand up in a small wave as she exited, Merrill wondered if it was considered rude to refuse a meal from a friend as it was in the clan. But usually, being invited to a private meal in the clan was a courting ritual.

Merrill felt her cheeks darken and told herself it was probably just be a silly shem thing. Besides, Isabela was so… everything wonderful and exciting, and Merrill… wasn’t. She sighed and decided to start her design instead.

After all, she’d gotten used to disappointment.

* * *

**Isabela** [2:38 AM]: [picture attached]

 **Kitten** [7:35 AM]: I’m so sorry! I was asleep!!! What’s that building supposed to be?

 **Isabela** [12:56 PM]: The most lovely Orlesian eatery in Hightown. They’d shit themselves over riffraff like us eating there, but I have coin, and they have crepes.

 **Kitten** [1:01 PM]: Crepes? What are those?

 **Isabela** [1:02 PM]: Oh, kitten trust me you will LOVE them. They’re sweet and delicious! We’ll go for breakfast tomorrow. I’ll even get up early.

 **Kitten** [1:05 PM]: Oh! It’s sunday, so I’ll be closed! It works perfectly!!

 **Isabela** [1:06 PM]: Of course! I checked your hours to see when you were free.

 **Isabela** [1:07 PM]: I’ll come get you, we’ll go up to hightown on the incline or something. 10AM?

 **Kitten** [1:08 PM]: Ooh yes that works! I’m excited!!!!

* * *

Isabela sat on her bed, staring at her phone, at the little exclamation marks Merrill seemed to use in excess. She typed in a string of her most recently used emojis as her only response, then set the phone aside with a sigh.

Her room was decadent. The furniture all matched, a dark stained wood. The carpet was a thick white pile, and the walls were painted wine red. Her black curtains kept out the brightest midday sun, and although clothes were askew all over her floor, shere was still a semblance of organization to her room. Outside, the rowdy lowtown noise kept her grounded. The distant bass echoed through the street from someone’s beaten up car. You just couldn’t get that in Hightown, Isabela always said.

It had been just over a day since she'd last seen the girl, and already she wanted to know more about the elf. Had Isabela been a little younger, perhaps a little more brash, she probably would have propositioned her already.

But she was older now, she shuddered to think, and sometimes that made it easier to fake wisdom. Merrill was in a fragile place whether she knew it or not. She’d been uprooted, and things about humans still startled her. It wouldn’t be right, not right now.

Isabela always was good at reading people. Manipulating them, too.

And yet, Isabela wanted to know her, as a friend, if perhaps not anything more just yet. Since when had she been good at keeping friends? She was a cheat, a liar, and somehow, she’d turn everything good about the elf into something terrible.

She stripped, throwing her clothes on the ground, and pulled her lush duvet over herself. Her head was a storm, but her bed was always a welcome shelter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I mentioned Isabela and Merrill going on an "incline" which, if you're not familiar, is a sort of hillside railway also called a funicular. I imagine Kirkwall might have this as a kind of public transit considering how steep it is! We have a couple where I live, so I thought that'd be a neat thing in this universe!
> 
> I'm also planning on expanding the universe with a few oneshots on the side, to explain the Hawkes and what they're doing while Isabela and Merrill are all wrapped up in each other.
> 
> Also, sorry about all the texting!


	4. Words

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isabela takes Merrill out, they talk, and then regret everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Thank you guys so much for all your lovely comments! It's definitely motivating me to keep going with this.

It was 8am when Marian rolled halfway over in bed, her feet still crushed under the weight of her large Mabari, Poodle. Her phone screen was lit up and vibrating on the nightstand. She reached for it, still bleary eyed and squinting at the screen.

All Isabela. 4 snap notifications.  At first, she assumed it must have been from hours ago. Isabela usually didn’t budge before noon unless she opened Pawnographic up a little early.

But no, as her phone lit up again, it was clear her friend was awake _now_.

“Nudes again, maybe?” Marian grumbled to herself. Not that she minded, per se. Isabela was gorgeous, but she did have a habit of sending those at odd times. And when all four Hawke siblings got the same one over breakfast… well, it was awkward.

But no, as she tapped on Bela’s name, it was just a series of outfit choices. The caption on each just read “help me choose!!” with around 5 emojis. Outfit four was nice on her ass, high waisted shorts and a low-cut top sure to show off the Goods. Marian just turned on voice to text, spoke out her message, and rolled over to fall back asleep.

* * *

 

 **Cute** **Hawke** [8:07AM]: Number for ass and tits on display you’re welcome.  
**Izzy <33** [8:07AM]: Ahh hello Marian using voice recognition I’ll take that as a 4. Thanks, gorgeous. Go back to bed.

* * *

 

People were definitely staring at the couple sitting in the corner of the Orlesian cafe. Isabela had seen not only one, but at least three obnoxiously rich women glaring at their corner, where Merrill chatted and gushed about the coffee and the fresh pastries. The waiter- or whatever the fancy Orlesian word for waiter was- had seemed almost scandalized to seat them, but Isabela had slipped him an entire sovereign, and he seemed convinced of their ability to pay.

The yellow sundress Merrill was wearing was adorable, Isabela thought to herself. It showed her tattoos clearly, winding dalish designs up both her arms. They were proudly on display, and Isabela wished she could ask what it all meant, if it had any meaning at all.

“So, you’re Dalish, obviously. Have you ever lived outside your clan before?” Isabela said, deciding to delve past the usual small talk.

Merrill shook her head, swallowing her tea- milk and three sugars, Isabela noted-, “We’d visited shem cities and towns and things, of course. I had two of my clanmates move out together as well, and I visited them on occasion, too.”

“And you’re a mage, too, right?” Isabela’s voice was just a little lower as she spoke. It wasn’t necessarily _bad_ to talk about mages, not in this day and age, but still, she’d hate to see her investigated by overzealous templar detectives to ensure she wasn’t a demon.

Merrill nodded, “I am! It’s a proud tradition in the clan. Of course, my Keeper was a little more cautious than some other clans.”

Marethari had, in fact, almost completely forbidden some of her studies into blood magic. After a long while of sneaking behind her back and visiting her friend Mahariel in Ferelden to learn the craft from a living person rather than chance a demon, she’d managed to eke out the basics. It was useful, especially for those giant spiders that lived in the caves near the clan. It was harder to learn blood magic these days, Mahariel had said. The veil didn’t used to be this thick, and apparently magic came a lot easier in the old days. Now, even mages could have dreamless sleep.

“Huh. That’s neat, though. Mages all around, between you and the Hawkes,” Isabela said, tracing patterns on the screen of her locked phone. Merrill opened her mouth to speak, but the waiter had returned. Instantly, Merrill completely forgot what she wanted to order. She hastily looked back down at her menu to find the crepe thing that Isabela had mentioned. The last thing she’d want is to embarrass herself in this fancy place.

“I’ll have the egg and cheese crepes, and I believe she wanted some with strawberries, right?” Isabela looked at her for confirmation and Merrill nodded, remembering mentioning it to Isabela when she first looked at the menu. She handed the leather-bound menu to the very bored looking waiter, who walked away with a huff.

“Thank you so much,” Merrill said, “I just- I get so flustered when I’m put on the spot. I just tense up and forget everything.”

The other woman just stirred her pitch-black coffee idly, “Don’t worry about it, kitten, it’s nothing.” Her long fingers twined around the small spoon, drawing Merrill’s attention for probably a moment or two too long.

“Well, still. A lot of people would be annoyed with me, and you’re not.” Merrill avoided Isabela’s gaze, looking instead at the table.

“A lot of people are shit, love. Pay them no mind, if you can help it,” Isabela said simply. Merrill smiled, meeting her eyes once again, those large green eyes lighting up like the sun in a bright meadow.

“Well, how about you? You don’t seem like the kind of person that might run a pawn shop,” Merrill prompted.

Isabela chuckled, “You’d be right. That’s just a side job. You know my ship wrecked. I used to smuggle goods all across the Waking Sea.”

Merrill gasped, looking amazed, “That’s so _cool_ ! You were a _pirate?!_?” She kept her voice low, but her excitement betrayed her.

“That’s right. I knew all the right people, I’d land in secret berths, bribe the customs officers, sell my goods for exorbitant prices, and get out. It was fun. Dangerous, but fun. Without my ship, though, I’m stuck.”

“I’m sorry about your ship. It looked beautiful,” Merrill offered. She knew nothing about ships, but Isabela’s had definitely looked like a nice one, if not exactly what she pictured a pirate ship to be.

Isabela just smiled sadly, and winked, “It’s alright. I get to lay low a while, meet attractive people, have crepes with them. That sounds fairly decent, for a punishment that doesn’t involve ropes and crops.”

It took a minute for Merrill to catch the offhand compliment, “Wait. Are you calling me attractive?”

Isabela relished the way Merrill’s cheeks mottled pink so easily as they did just then. She winked again, her nose crinkling in amusement. Merrill looked down, feeling her cheeks grow hot, and she felt her anxiousness wind a little tighter.

“You alright, there? I didn’t make you uncomfortable, did I? I do that, sometimes. I’d hate to put a damper on our-,” Isabela hesitated, “friendship.” _Damn. Wrong word, Bela._ The instant it was out of her mouth, she wished she could take it back. Just because they’d just met and the word ‘relationship’ was a bit loaded, she shouldn’t have hesitated.

Merrill felt her hopes sink a little, “Oh, that’s alright, I don’t mind.” She gave a nervous laugh and told herself again not to read anything into the flirting. It was just fun conversation, nothing more.

* * *

 

The elf had adored the crepes, just as Isabela had said she would. They ate quietly, and then Isabela took her home. The ride down the Incline from Hightown to Lowtown was a quiet one. Merrill kept looking at Isabela’s hands, resting innocently in her own lap or fiddling with her phone. She could grab Isabela’s hand and hold it, if she was bolder. If she took the beautiful woman up to her apartment, she could feel those hands on her.

 _She’d say yes,_ a part of Merrill’s mind said. _No, how could she find you interesting?_ , said another. In the end, she kept her hands to herself as Isabela asked about what she had planned for the rest of the day.

The walk was quieter, the only noise coming from the cars and general lowtown foot traffic. As Merrill made to cross a street near the apartment, Isabela grabbed her arm and pulled her back just as a bus screeched by, running a red light.

Merrill caught her breath, turning to look at Isabela. They froze, and Merrill realized how close they were just as Isabela burst out laughing. Merrill joined her, missing the crosswalk signal completely as they stood together on the corner.

“The buses do that a lot,” Isabela said, slightly out of breath, “Just watch out.”

She hadn’t let go of Merrill’s arm. _Her hands are so warm_ , Merrill thought.

As Isabela left her outside her apartment, the sun was at the highest point in the sky, and it took everything Isabela had not to pin her against the outside wall and ask for dessert. Instead, she walked away with a wave and a wink, Merrill’s smile and thanks ringing in her ears.

 

* * *

 

 **Bear Hawke** [7:49 PM]: Marian and Carver got in a barfight today, I’m surprised you missed it.

 **Isabela** [7:50 PM]: UGH I miss all the excitement! Buuut no. I was up early today to take the adorable elf for crepes up in Hightown. Everyone ok?

 **Bear Hawke** [7:54 PM]: Carver broke his ankle, Bethany stopped the bleeding thankfully, but we’re going to have to drag the big baby to the doctor. If we can find a cheap one, hopefully.

 **Bear Hawke** [7:56 PM]: Wait. Merrill? You took Merrill to Hightown for breakfast? Are you like… With? Each other?

 **Isabela** [7:57 PM]: You should talk to your twin more, she gave me outfit advice~. And no, I was just being nice!!! She probably hadn’t ever had Orlesian food, being Dalish and all, and I’m just such a giver.

 **Bear Hawke** [8:02 PM]: I don’t think you’d need outfit advice for a friendly outing, Isabela.

 **Isabela** [8:05 PM]: Okay, fair.

 **Isabela** [8:06 PM]: Oh and check the clinic in Darktown, here [link attached]

 **Bear Hawke** [8:09 PM]: Normally, I wouldn’t let you dodge with a subject change, but I physically have to carry my brother to the car and go to that clinic thing.

 **Bear Hawke** [9:31 PM]: I should thank you for the directions for Carver’s sake, but I came out of that place with a phone number and so thanks for THAT, too.

 **Isabela** [9:32 PM]: ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks guys! I'm staring at my document and some people are gonna smooch next chapter. That's all I'll say. :)


	5. Ink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merrill begins their first tattoo session, dinner is ordered, mutual pining is pushed aside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait!! Thanks to the lovely commenters, the wonderful people asking for updates on tumblr! You guys really made my day every time you asked after it, and I knew I had to continue.

“It’s perfect,” Isabela said, her voice quiet as she traced the lines on the design paper. Her long fingers followed the curve of the waves in the ocean Merrill had drawn her. The swirls that she could just imagine appearing on her skin beneath the elf’s talented hands. The deep black and dark blue-green of the ocean...

“Would you like to get started, then?” Merrill’s soft, lilting voice woke her from her reverie and she nodded with a small smile.

Their first session was calm, Isabela sat in the chair, Merrill starting on the outside of her arm first, the gun buzzing gently. She was already used to the slight burn, having had several other tattoos. She breathed deeply as the sensation began. Merrill hummed to herself as she worked, and it made Isabela smile. They talked idly of traveling, where Isabela had been, what she had seen on her travels. Merrill seemed enthralled, pausing for minutes as Isabela talked.

For some reason, Isabela found herself thinking on Iadric. He had been a young man, just into his mid twenties. He was an elf in an Antivan alienage. No parents, no job, no path to speak of. But, as it happens, he loved the sea.

He died in a hurricane off of the Ferelden coast near Jader. Isabela had locked herself in the cabin for almost a week. It happened, especially in dangerous weather, but she had put her crew in danger, and he’d suffered for it.

And yet, the way Merrill spoke so openly... she wore her love for the world on her sleeve just as Iadric had.

“Isabela? Are you alright?” Merrill said, disinfecting the freshly tattooed spot with a wave of her hand as she did from time to time.

“Oh. Yes, I’m fine. Just was thinking about my old crew is all,” Isabela replied with a smile, looking over to her left, where Merrill sat, gun poised, looking worried.

Her green eyes lit up as she smiled, “That’s alright, just checking. It’s looking great so far. Although I think we’ve lost track of time.”

“That’s fine, kitten. You’re a much better artist than some, I have to say. Of course, I have a few amateur tattoos, so anything’s better than that.”

Merrill had ended up finished just the main lining on the bicep, not yet getting to the delicate skin on the inner arm. She wrapped it carefully, disinfecting and bandaging with large gauze and medical tape, her touch delicate and practiced.

“How does it feel? Flexible? Any problems?” Merrill asked.

Isabela bent her arm gently, testing it for any sign of problems. “No, seems alright. I’m dying for something to eat though, wanna order in?”

Merrill smiled, “That would be lovely! You can come upstairs and see my apartment. My couch is a little more comfortable than the tattoo chair.”

They went upstairs through the back room, the old wood creaking with every step. Merrill opened the door and turned the light on. It was fairly small, but covered in plants. She had books everywhere, some in small piles on the floor or coffee tables. A large, cracked mirror stood in the corner of the living room, with an especially large stack of books and a stool before it.

It felt like Merrill. And that meant it felt like… someplace safe, Isabela supposed.

“It’s cozy.”

“I rather like it!” The elf moved toward the kitchen area and fetched some water, “I’m getting you water because you’ll need plenty for healing.” Isabela rolled her eyes. She couldn’t argue with that. Merrill made room for the water on the coffee table and motioned for Isabela to join her on her very secondhand-looking couch. It squeaked as Isabela sat, and it was a little lumpy, but it was comfortable.

“Know what you feel like for dinner, babes?” Isabela asked, taking a sip of water as she pulled out her phone.

“Oh I don’t order out much,” Merrill said, shaking her head, “Do- do you know anything good? You just seem to know these things.”

At that, Isabela had to smile, “I do order out a lot. I’ll get us some curry and bread from the place nearby. It’s Rivaini, if that’s okay.”

“Of course! That sounds delicious. You’re Rivaini, right?” Merrill said, “Varric calls you that, so I assumed.”

Isabela pulled up the menu as she spoke, “Yep. My mother was a Rivaini Seer.”

“A mage?”

“Mm. Afraid not. A con artist. Had to get it from somewhere, I suppose,” the pirate said, her voice going a little softer than usual as she put in Merrill’s address for the order. She expected Merrill to press, but she said nothing, playing with the frayed edge of an old book on the table.

“My parents were just craftspeople. In my original clan, before I was traded for my training. I don’t remember much!”

“Alright, we’re all set for dinner, sweet thing. You, me, and curry,” Isabela flashed her a smile and was met with Merrill’s large mossy eyes just looking at her curiously.

“Isabela?”

“Yes?” Something about her gaze made Isabela’s heart speed slightly.

“I’d-,” Merrill seemed to change her mind mid-sentence, getting up and walking to the mirror instead of finishing the thought on the couch. Isabela took a deep breath. If she’d stared any longer, she’d have just dived in for a kiss. That could have been embarrassing.

 

* * *

_Merrill, calm down,_ Her Keeper’s voice again, in her head, soothing and aggravatingly calm as always. She stood before the mirror, catching her breath before turning to her guest with a smile to cover up the silence she’d caused.

“This is it!” She indicated it with a hand, “It’s- erm- It’s not fixed yet, obviously. Having a bit of a hard time figuring it out. The shop said it might have carried the blight ages ago, but nothing’s blighted anymore, so I’m sure it can’t be that terrible to mend.”

Isabela laughed, “Well, I don’t think they knew what they were selling. That would get a thousand sovereigns easy, even in this state, at any museum. You got lucky.”

Merrill turned, nodding fervently, “I know! I think Varric might have pulled some strings. I had to take the chance. I think I might know a way to make it work again, but it’s a little complicated and it’ll take a few weeks of work. Might have to break into the blood magic- just a bit! Lyrium doesn’t do much anymore.”

For a moment, Merrill felt herself get lost in her thoughts on the mirror, but when she looked back at Isabela, the pirate was draped over the side of the couch. Her good arm was propping up her head to look at Merrill, observing her rant with interested eyes.

“By all means, continue. I’d love to know. I don’t understand a word, but you look so adorable when you’re focused.”

There it was again. This woman’s compliments would do her in. She turned before the blush could betray her. She took a deep breath and returned to the couch, “Well, anyway, that’s why I have so many books out and everything. Trying to research in my spare time. Sorry about the mess!”

“I think it’s cute,” Isabela shrugged, sipping her water nonchalantly.

“You seem to think everything I do is cute. I did just stab you with lots of needles.There was blood and everything!” Isabela just laughed, her giggles turning to full-on snorts, “Oh, kitten, you’re so right. Cute needles, though.”

Her laughter faded, but her smile remained as a comfortable silence overtook them.

“Isabela,” Merrill tried again.

The smuggler looked at her, her eyes still bright with humor in the low light of the apartment.

“Can I- Can I kiss you? Or would that be- erm-,” Merrill’s voice cracked, but she tried to sound sure. She’d never been more sure of anything in her life.

If anything, Isabela smiled even wider and swung her legs up on the lumpy couch to face Merrill completely before leaning in slightly, her beautiful eyes closing as she waited for Merrill to close the distance.

_She’s waiting_ , she told herself, and her she could feel her heartbeat in the clench of her jaw as she leaned close, brushing her lips over Isabela’s ever so gently. Isabela’s good arm reached for her waist, and Merrill relaxed against her with the assurance of reciprocation, her eyes closing to focus on the feel of the kiss.

Merrill moved her hand to the nape of Isabela’s neck, as if trying to pull her even more into the kiss as gently as possible. Her other arm went for the small of her back, her hand fisting in Isabela’s baggy grey tank top, no doubt worn for the tattoo. Isabela, mindful of her bandage, brought her hand to Merrill’s cheek, and her thumb stroked idly across her cheekbone. Merrill found herself wishing they were standing, so that she could feel Isabela’s body pressed against her.

Isabela made a small noise of contentment and Merrill could feel her smile through the kiss as her lips parted. Merrill followed suit, their tongues sliding against one another. Finally, they pulled away, and Isabela smiled as she pulled away.

“That was a nice surprise,” Isabela said, a smug note to her voice.

“Was it a surprise?” Merrill said, filled sudden giddiness, “I thought I was being too obvious about my interest.”

The other woman just chuckled softly and leaned in to kiss the tip of the elf’s nose, "You're not the only one who can overthink things, love." Just as their eyes met again, the preamble to another kiss, Merrill heard Isabela’s phone go off.

Isabela sat back with a groan, grabbing her phone and striding toward the door, “I’ll grab the food, be right back, sweetness.”

The swish of her hips as she made her way out the door made Merrill sigh in satisfaction she’d actually gone through with it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Of course, with Isabela, the physical stuff is kinda just the beginning. ;) It's gonna take a little while before they're legitimately "dating" yet, but a kiss at least is progress.
> 
> ALSO HEY I'M POSTING RELATED FICS IN THE SERIES, [ PLAYING FOR MORE](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6039607/chapters/14789920). It's not gonna be shippy unless in general interaction, but will instead showcase other people in the AU and what they're up to and their stories kinda? :)


	6. Fever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isabela thinks too hard, Merrill has trouble thinking with Isabela clouding her thoughts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M SO SORRY I HAD WRITERS' BLOCK TO THE EXTREME 
> 
> So I may have skipped part of a vital reflection chapter in exchange for some righteous makeouts.
> 
> Sidenote, I'd like to thank my P4K writing playlist for getting my writing flowing again because I've been so frustrated with getting myself to write.
> 
> Also I totally forgot to include Isabela's tongue piercing (cause yeah cmon she probably has one) so HE Y MAYBE SHE HAD IT OUT FOR SOME REASON THAT NIGHT? anyway.

Isabela wished she’d had the chance to stay, but her arm was far too delicate for sex. Her tattoo had bled a little, and it already itched like mad, so perhaps it was for the best that she’d left that night, lips thoroughly kissed although she was disappointingly unsatisfied.

She tried to think of the last time she’d kissed without intention of something more. Perhaps Bethany, who had never been kissed before Isabela had deposited herself in Bethany’s lap and laid one on her before removing herself and taking a bow, to the other siblings’ embarrassment and displeasure. Poor Carver had a hard time concealing his jealousy, especially plastered as they all had been.

She wondered if she should have stayed at Merrill’s anyway. But no, she was getting too old to sleep on couches, and she only shared a bed if absolutely necessary. With a frustrated groan, she slammed the front door to her apartment shut and collapsed on her own plush couch. She sat in darkness for a few minutes, mind racing, before taking out her phone and texting her emergency contact for situations like these.

 **Rivaini** [11:43 PM]: I kissed her.  
  
**Varric** [11:45 PM]: ...And? Didn’t you two go on a date the other day? I assumed you were sleeping together at least by now.  
  
**Rivaini** [11:48 PM]: THAT is exactly the problem!!  
  
**Rivaini** [11:49 PM: She started my tattoo, we got takeout, we got cozy on her couch and then we kissed and it was…  
  
**Rivaini** [11:50 PM]: I don’t know it was a perfectly lovely kiss but I had curry and then left for home and my tattoo itches and it’s all very confusing!!!  
**Varric** [11:51 PM]: It’s been a while huh?  
  
**Rivaini** [11:53 PM]: Kissing with no expectation of sex, taking cute girls out to dinner on my coin, and this awful fondness and consideration of her feelings how do normal people DO this????  
  
**Varric** [11:57 PM]: I revise my statement. You’ve never had something like this before, have you Rivaini?

No, she hadn’t. Luis wasn’t a choice. That wasn’t love. He had tried to buy it, mind, but that just doesn’t work. There had been someone. She didn’t like to think about him, it had ended awkwardly, but he didn’t understand her limit. In his mind, if she really loved him she would have taken his hand and married him with no reservations, all her past experience aside.

She didn’t want to relive that heartbreak again. Not that she had much of a heart left to break. What if that’s what Merrill expected from this? What if she broke the girl’s heart and her own in one fell swoop, just as she had years ago? The skin of Isabela’s arm began to itch again and she bit her lip

 **Varric** [12:15 PM]: Taking your silence to mean I dug a little too deep there.  
  
**Varric** [12:16 PM]: Want me to come by and drop off some apology rum?

Varric was a true friend. A friend she could ask for comfort and receive a delivery of good quality Rivaini spiced rum with no questions asked and only a few verbal jibes.

 

* * *

 

Garrett frowned at Merrill’s mirror, reaching out to touch it cautiously, “Huh. It’s gonna take a lot of work. Got a lot of super glue?” Garrett’s quiet chuckle was deep and soft in the small apartment. The afternoon sun streamed through the apartment, the broken pieces of the mirror casting rainbows in various directions.

“You can’t just _glue_ it,” Merrill sighed, putting her book aside on the floor as she pulled her knees closer to her chest, “I just can’t figure it out. I feel like it’s going to take such a long time, but I want to do it right.”

It wasn’t necessarily frustrating right now, but it would be in a few weeks after she had exhausted her studies.

“Well, take the time then,” Garrett said, kneeling down and placing an encouraging hand on her back, “It probably just needs a little patience and understanding. Broken things often do.”

Merrill smiled, “You sound like you speak from experience.”

He smiled a little and stood up, looking back at the mirror, “Maybe I just see a little of myself in this old thing, figuratively speaking, of course.”

“You? You’re always so strong and confident and everything!”

He shrugged and didn’t offer an explanation, but Merrill patted his leg in what she hoped was comforting. He just laughed and spoke again, “You coming to cards this week?”

 

* * *

 

“Bela, are you even listening?” Bethany sighed, walking alongside Isabela on the docks. Isabela, meanwhile, was tucking away her phone hastily, as if being caught. A small sliver of guilt flared in Isabela’s gut, and she wondered idly when it was she’d started letting her friends under her skin so easily.

“Oh! Of course, love, just some business is all.” Isabela justified. She was great at lying, after all. Surely she wouldn’t be able to see through her.

Bethany’s eyes narrowed suspiciously, “Fine, dropping that subject then, your tattoo is looking very nice, I assume Merrill started it up?”

Isabela smiled, pausing on their walk to admire her unfinished art, “It’s fabulous, isn’t it? She did such a wonderful job.”

“Have you seen her since?” the younger Hawke girl asked.

She hadn’t. Merrill had been so busy for the better part of the week, and she’d told Isabela she had some things she had to do this week in advance, “She’s clearly in demand, not that I blame anyone for wanting some of that action.” She pointedly winked at Bethany, who rolled her eyes.

“You’re horrible.”

“That’s what I keep telling everyone.”

Isabela didn’t need to look at Bethany as she walked forward to feel the pity in her stare. She tried to let the song of the tide crashing against the foundations of Kirkwall drown it out. More than anything, she hated being vulnerable.

 

* * *

 

Merrill had a problem. They were mid-round, bets being made, there was a new member to their little group- but she could barely think about the very polite young man because _Isabela’s hand was on her thigh_.

Her skin was buzzing, every twitch of Isabela’s hand was a temptation. And Isabela _knew._ The kiss they’d had was on loop in Merrill’s head and she could smell the wonderful, rich scent of Isabela’s lotion so close, so in reach.

Her face must have been bright red, she thought, shamefully. Was it just her or was everyone staring-?

“Merrill, love, why don’t you Raise?” Isabela whispered as she leaned in, turning her head away from the table to make it clear she wasn’t peeking at the dalish woman’s cards.

And oh creators, that _voice_. Every night since the kiss, it had haunted her dreams.

“Fold!” she squeaked, putting her cards down.

Isabela’s laugh was dark and soft, still close to her ear. The hand on her thigh drew circles, skirting toward her inner thigh and _so close to where she wanted it_.

“I’m taking her outside for some air, we’ll be back.” Isabela said, standing and offering her arm to Merrill with a wink. Nearly everyone rolled their eyes or muttered something or other. Marian just whistled.

Merrill took Isabela’s arm and rushed outside with her, the cool night air rushing in her lungs a welcome reprieve.

“I’m sorry for being so awful,” Isabela said with a smile, “I couldn’t get that kiss out of my head.”

Merrill didn’t dignify it with a response, but pulled her close and pressed their lips together. Isabela gasped out and retaliated with a gentle bite to Merrill’s bottom lip. The smuggler wrapped her arms around the elf, one hand sliding down to her ass and gripping firmly as their kisses continued.

Isabela tasted like cheap ale, and she was skilled with her tongue, that much was certain. Her tongue piercing was in tonight, changing and making the experience something completely new. She couldn’t get enough. Merrill’s hand tangled in her hair, gently pulling her closer.

“Kitten,” Isabela whispered, as their kisses degenerated to feverish pecks, “Will you let me go home with you tonight?” Her question was punctuated with a firm assgrab, which made Merrill want to melt right there on the street.

Merrill felt her desire flare once again and let out a gentle moan, breaking away to met Isabela’s intense golden stare.

“Please, Isabela,” she said, going in for another kiss, their lips only slightly parted, “Please come with me.”


	7. Ice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally, I'm back- Isabela and Merrill go home together~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG I've been into other stuff for a minute. I just really felt like writing Isabela and Merrill so you know. Mature content ahead~

They tumbled into Merrill’s tiny apartment, Isabela holding her up with Merrill’s long legs wrapped around her hips. Merrill had done this before, of course, but never quite felt this fever overtake her. Never had she thought Isabela might look at her like this, and now-

“Mm, kitten you are certainly proving worth the anticipation so far,” Isabela said, pressing her against the wall as a hand gave her ass a squeeze, “Can’t wait to see what else you’ve got.”

Merrill threw her head back as Isabela tugged her earlobe gently and sucked at her neck. She could barely think, let alone respond, “Ah- Creators that feels good.”

She could feel Isabela’s smirk as she proceeded, letting her down gently before bolting for the bedroom, already removing her clothes as she went. Merrill’s mouth went dry as Isabela casually threw off her shirt, shimmied out of her boots and stripped out of her (quite small) shorts. She turned and looked expectantly at Merrill, smiling.

“Enjoying the show love? I do hope I’m not progressing too fast for you.”

Merrill thought she saw a flash of uncertainty pass over Isabela’s face for a moment, so she shook her head, “Of course not, just um- yes. I suppose I am enjoying.” Shyly she removed her casual dress, her tattoo sleeves showing in full as well as her various other tattoos all over her body. Once she was in her underwear, Isabela put a hand on her shoulder, looking over her body.

“I adore your ink, sweet thing, I wanna kiss every inch of it all” She pulled Merrill in so they were chest to chest, the warmth radiating between their skin. Isabela smelled amazing, and her skin felt so soft against Merrill’s.

“Thank you, I like yours too,” Merrill noticed the other pieces she’d had- small, relatively, probably amateur, but they were nice enough. 

Isabela grinned and leaned in to kiss her, pulling away to speak against her lips, “I’m fond of my shoulder, but it’s a work in progress. Cute little tattoo artist gave it to me.”

Merrill sighed as Isabela kissed her again, enjoying just kissing her as their hands wandered over one another. Merrill sneakily unclipped Isabela’s bra and slid a hand beneath, feeling the weight of her breast beneath her nimble fingers.

“Cheeky,” was all Isabela said before pulling away to remove the offending article completely. As she did, Merrill realized at some point Isabela had undone her bra as well. 

“You’re one to talk!” she giggled, and Isabela rolled her eyes and pushed her down on the bed. She leaned back on her knees and met Merrill’s eyes, tugging at the waistband of her underwear.

“You sure about this sweetheart? Before we go any further,” Isabela said, rubbing her thighs with her free hand soothingly.

“Please, Isabela,” Merrill whined.

Her underwear was gone in a flash, and instead Isabela’s tongue was there, just where she’d needed it. Isabela tongued her clit and Merrill moaned, her hands flying to the smuggler’s hair, trying to hold her there. 

She sucked mercilessly, taking breaks to lick her slit from top to bottom and back up. Merrill writhed, loving every second of Isabela’s torture. She teased her pussy before licking back up again, and with one more suck, Merrill’s orgasm overtook her almost without warning, bucking up against the talented mouth of her lover.

Isabela sat back on her legs, looking immensely smug as she wiped her face clean. Merrill took a few moments to catch her breath before she was on Isabela, kissing her fiercely. Isabela sighed into Merrill’s mouth, fingers coming up to play with the small braids in her hair.

“Your turn,” Merrill said, working her thigh between Isabela’s legs, giving her a little friction.

“If you insist,” Isabela said, “I’d love to ride your thigh until I come screaming.”

Merril held her as she moved her hips, grabbing her breast and rolling her nipple between two fingers. She was so soft, everything about her was just so beautiful and perfect. No wonder no one could possibly resist her.

“Fuck yes, kitten, just like that, you’re so good to me,” Isabela babbled. Merrill latched onto her lover’s neck and moved her hands to Isabela’s ass to help her along.

She felt Isabela shiver and her rocking grew wild, Merrill knew she was close. She kissed Isabela hard, moaning into her mouth as she felt Isabela shake. A quiet gasp, followed by a satisfied moan, and Isabela was coming in her arms. Merrill couldn’t recall every being so enthralled by someone in her life, watching as she came undone.

They collapsed to breathe and Isabela was fondly stroking Merrill’s stomach, planting gentle kisses along her shoulder. Merrill just chuckled into Isabela’s gorgeous hair, kissing her head. After a few minutes in the silent, affectionate afterglow, Isabela sat up.

“Mm, that was…,” Isabela trailed off and giggled, rising from the bed to stretch. She was still mostly naked when she glanced back at the elf, smiling, “I should get going, thank you, Merrill.” She seemed genuine about thanking her, but didn’t that mean something was wrong?

Merril sat up quickly, looking concerned, “You aren’t staying? I mean it’s fine if you do but if you have to go, I-,” 

Isabela just laughed again, mid-way through re-hooking her lacy bra, “I wouldn’t want to abuse your hospitality, sweet thing.”

Merrill paused. Surely there was etiquette. Was it a human thing? “I mean, I don’t mind offering up my hospitality. Erm- Have- have I offended or is this normal for humans to run off as soon as you’ve- y’know… finished?”

Isabela looked a little surprised, “I hadn’t considered you’ve never slept with a human before. But no, kitten, it’s a ‘me’ thing. I don’t make a habit of sticking around. I don’t bring feelings into it.”

Merrill suddenly giggled, “What, like you can  _ outrun _ them if they’re there or something?” 

Pulling on her shirt and sliding her jean shorts back into place, Isabela stood at the foot of Merril’s bed and just smiled, “It works better than you’d think.”

Isabela continued, “I don’t do feelings. Love just isn’t for me.” She didn’t meet Merrill’s gaze as she pulled her shirt on.

“You’ve telling me you’ve never fallen in love before?” Merrill found it hard to imagine that the beautiful woman, whose lovers numbered at least four times Merrill’s own, had never fallen, not even once.

“Oh, I’ve been in love. It happens, sometimes. Need a few good tumbles, a few knocks over the head, and then it happens,” Isabela said, lost in thought, “It only happens once in awhile, and it’s nearly always a bad call, even if it’s mutual.”

Merrill tilted her head, trying to wrap her head around it, “I suppose I can imagine. So no dating and then feelings and then sex, right? With you, it’s sex and then feelings sometimes?”

Isabela just nodded, as if she’d explained this a million times in the past, “Just about, give or take. It’s hard to predict, and it’s rare. It’s nothing about you, I promise. You’ve been nothing but sugar and beauty and kindness.” She leaned forward to capture Merrill’s lips in another small, chaste kiss.

“I suppose people must fall in love with  _ you _ a lot though, with kisses like that.”

Isabela smiled and looked away, grabbing her bag off the floor and turning to leave. She paused at the door, not looking back completely, “I’ll be going, love. Text me! I know you’ve got a long day tomorrow.”  
  
She was gone in a minute. Merrill heard the front door click shut, and her heart clenched a little, the smell of sex and Isabela still hanging in the air. Her phone vibrated almost immediately, Isabela’s familiar emojis making the screen light up. She smiled, and hoped that, just maybe, next time she’d stay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FINALLY i get to use a scene I've had written forever! The sex was rushed here, just because they were both a little excited. Promise next time Isabela will spend more time worshipping all of those tattoos.


End file.
